Sacrilège à la bibliothèque
by Selsynn
Summary: Oct 1811. Que se passe-t-il quand on réunit Mr Bennet et Lizzie qui rêve de surprendre leur famille, les nerfs de Mme Bennet, un Darcy presque sautillant de bonheur, un Bingley qui sait réfléchir et une Mlle Bingley qui manque cruellement de neurones ? Ça fait des étincelles, tout à fait comme les trois associés l'ont prévu. Lizzie/Darcy. (EDIT : béta-lu et bientot une suite ! )


**Titre** : Sacrilège dans la bibliothèque

 **Auteur** : Selsynn

 **Résumé** : Octobre 1811. Assemblée de Meryton. Darcy a une annonce à faire à son meilleur ami, et Lizzie est particulièrement resplendissante. Est-ce une coïncidence ? Et que s'est-il passé dans la bibliothèque qui a tellement choqué Mr Bennet ? Un simple OneShot qui ne se prend pas au serieux, avec une Mme Bennet victime de ses nerfs, Lizzie et Mr Bennet qui adore faire des surprises, un Darcy souriant et heureux de sa vie, un Bingley qui sait connecter deux phrases, et une Mlle Bingley, qui elle ignore la moindre des déductions. Bref... Une soirée qui ne peut que faire des étincelles...

"Ils sont en retard. A cause de Mlle Bingley. Ah, il ne peut plus d'attendre qu'ils arrivent à destination. Il joue avec l'idée de partir en éclaireur sur son cheval. Mais se reprend. Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils ont planifié ça. Cela leur a fait tellement plaisir, et s'il y a une chose que les deux derniers mois lui ont appris, c'est qu'il adore lui faire plaisir."

 **Couple** : Lizzie/Darcy (quoi, je suis comme un disque rayé qui ne sait écrire qu'une seule chose... Pas du tout ! La preuve... Heu... J'ai d'autres couples dans la Croisée des Chemins !)

 **Betalu** : Ms Pimprenelle. Merci à toi !

 _J'ai eu cette idée en lisant une fanfic dans le fandom anglais, mais je trouvais que je ne traiterais pas l'affaire comme ça. Et les jours ont passé. L'auteur a publié un autre os dans la même histoire, et j'ai eu un flash en relisant son histoire._

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Edit du 4 janvier : Correction des fautes relevées par la merveilleuse Ms Pimprenelle ! Si vous lisez en anglais et que vous savez pas quoi lire, allez jeter un coup d'oeil sur son profil, elle est dans mes auteurs favoris._

 **Sacrilège dans la bibliothèque**

Darcy entre dans le bureau de Bingley dès son arrivée à Netherfield.

« Bingley, j'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer ce soir.

— Ah, quel dommage. J'ai accepté une invitation à une assemblée au village voisin : Meryton. »

Pour toute réponse, Darcy se contente d'un sourire comme il en fait quelquefois à son meilleur ami.

« Je suppose que nous trouverons une solution. »

Il sort avec un air guilleret, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'a revu, Bingley se demande ce qui est arrivé à son ami. Depuis son entrée, il est différent. Plus souriant. Plus enthousiaste.

Oh, il suppose qu'il en saura plus ce soir…

* * *

« Lizzy ne fait pas l'idiote, tu ne peux pas mettre cette robe, j'ignore pourquoi ton père te l'a laissée acheter, elle est beaucoup trop belle pour toi. Laisse donc Jane la porter ! »

Les deux sœurs se regardent avec horreur. Lizzy serre la robe contre son cœur et Jane refuse et secoue la tête avec véhémence.

« Non. Non ! Je ne peux pas. Pas cette robe-là, et surtout pas ce soir ! Ce serait indigne de moi de…

— Jane ! »

Le cri de sa sœur la coupe dans ses paroles. Lizzy soupire.

« Non. Je vais mettre cette robe, parce que celui qui me l'a offerte s'attend à ce que je sois resplendissante ce soir. Et vous n'avez pas de mot à dire là-dessus, Maman. Et demandez à Papa si vous voulez, mais je mettrai cette robe ! Ainsi que certains bijoux que je n'ai pas osé porter depuis deux jours.

— Ne prends pas cet air avec moi, jeune fille. Tu vas faire ce que j'ai dit. Hill ! Hill ! Cette fille me rendra folle ! »

Elle s'éloigne de la chambre et Lizzy lève les yeux au ciel en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Hors de question de ne pas porter cette robe alors que je vais enfin le revoir.

— Mais Lizzy, c'est une chose que je n'ai jamais bien comprise. Je croyais que tu le détestais…

— Oh. Oui, au début je le détestais. J'ai tenu une semaine. Papa aussi l'a aidé. On pourrait croire que c'est son meilleur allié. Il lui disait tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir sur moi. Il m'a offert cette robe quand… c'était tellement romantique, Jane. »

Jane poussa un petit soupir devant le bonheur et l'amour évident de sa sœur.

« Comme j'aimerais moi aussi faire un mariage d'amour.

— Alors, un conseil, évite juste de te perdre dans les bois, parce que cela aurait pu très mal tourner… Je ne te souhaite vraiment pas de vivre mon angoisse avant que je comprenne que je me méprenais sur son sort et qu'il était le meilleur homme qu'il existe. Mais rassure-toi, dès ce soir, Maman sera tellement heureuse de ne plus jamais avoir à se plaindre pour son futur, qu'elle arrêtera peut-être de vouloir te marier à n'importe quel homme avec un tant soit peu de richesse !

— Oh Lizzy, Maman ne pense pas à mal ! »

Lizzy et Jane se regardent avant d'éclater de rire. Lizzy aide ensuite sa sœur pour s'habiller, et requiert son aide pour la magnifique robe vert d'eau qui vient d'une petite couturière particulièrement talentueuse d'un village bien plus au nord.

Pour la fin de ses préparations, elle enfile délicatement bague et bracelet, avant de les camoufler discrètement sous les gants et les châles. Il n'y a qu'une barrette en jade qu'elle porte fièrement dans ses cheveux, parce qu'elle a été offerte en même temps que la robe.

Elle embrasse particulièrement longtemps sa sœur avant de descendre. Son père l'attend au pied des escaliers.

« Tu es ravissante, ma chère Lizzy. As-tu préparé tes affaires correctement ? Tu sais que…

— Bien sûr, Père. Cet après-midi.

— Bien. Très bien, Lizzy. Viens avec moi, je veux t'avoir à mon bras une dernière fois. »

Tandis qu'il lui tend le bras pour qu'elle le saisisse, il se tourne vers Jane.

« Tu es très belle aussi. Si grande, déjà. »

Il soupire, et lui tend son autre bras. Elle le prend avec un doux sourire.

« Vous me manquerez toutes les deux, quand vous serez parties.

— Allons, Père, vous savez que quoi qu'il en soit, vous serez toujours invité chez nous.

— J'ai déjà vécu un mois avec de nouveaux mariés, je ne tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience de sitôt, Lizzy. C'est suffisamment éprouvant pour les nerfs, même si j'avoue qu'une bonne bibliothèque bien fournie… Quoique la dernière fois, je… non, je ne vais pas en parler. »

Lizzy surprend l'étincelle d'amusement et de malaise général en même temps présent dans le regard de son père, et ses propres yeux s'écarquillent quand elle comprend de quoi il veut parler.

« Oh mon dieu, Papa !

— Allons, allons, cela m'a… comment dit-on ? Rassuré ? Gêné ? Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, ma Lizzy. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses ce jour-là. Oui… Beaucoup de choses… »

Les joues enflammées, Lizzy n'ose plus regarder son père, ni croiser le regard de Jane qui trahit son l'intérêt grandissant.

Finalement, Mme Bennet, Lydia, Kitty et Mary arrivent et mettent fin au moment embarrassant.

Ils sont serrés, mais ils tiennent correctement dans le véhicule. Mme Bennet fait la conversation pour tous, et ne remarque visiblement pas du tout le silence étrange entre son mari et ses deux aînées. Lizzy se sent nerveuse, et à chaque fois que sa mère la voit remuer et montrer des signes d'anxiété, elle coupe son monologue.

« Vous auriez dû m'écouter, fille entêtée comme une mule ! Mettre cette robe n'était clairement pas une bonne idée, et vous avez le toupet de paraître plus belle que votre sœur Jane. »

Si l'homme présent ouvre des yeux grands devant les paroles de sa femme, elle ne s'en aperçoit pas, et continue sur sa lancée pendant encore quelques minutes avant de critiquer le maintien de Kitty qui a eu le malheur de l'interrompre avec une quinte de toux.

* * *

Ils sont en retard. À cause de Mlle Bingley. Ah, il n'en peut plus d'attendre qu'ils arrivent à destination. Il joue avec l'idée de partir en éclaireur sur son cheval, mais se reprend. Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils ont planifié leur rencontre. Cela leur a fait tellement plaisir, et s'il y a une chose que les deux derniers mois lui ont appris, c'est qu'il adore lui faire plaisir.

Il inspire calmement et décide d'aller voir discrètement la femme de charge pour ne pas qu'elle soit surprise par les changements qu'il espère implémenter. Le voyant arriver, elle lui sourit.

« Mr Darcy ? C'est bon, tout est en ordre. Mais sachez-le, nous voulons être mise dans le secret, ma cousine et moi.

— Votre cousine ?

— Mme Hill, elle occupe le même poste que moi à Longbourn.

— Ah, c'est pour cela…

— Je la connais depuis qu'elle est une enfant vive et chaleureuse. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Mr Darcy. Ses affaires sont prêtes. Mais j'entends que Mlle Bingley arrive près de l'entrée. Passez une bonne soirée, Mr Darcy. Et prenez soin d'elle.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Le nœud au creux de son estomac est pesant et il ne sait pas quoi faire pour le faire disparaître. Il retrouve le groupe qui s'est assemblé en son absence.

« Ah, Darcy, l'homme du moment. J'espère que votre annonce vaudra le coup, mon cher !

— Mmhhh. Oui. Mmmhhhh »

Le monosyllabe est le seul mot qui parvient à franchir les lèvres sans peur de crier qu'il est le plus heureux des hommes, surtout s'ils peuvent se presser d'aller à Meryton.

Il vérifie une nouvelle fois son apparence. Et le voyant faire, Mlle Bingley se permet un commentaire auquel il acquiesce sans un mot.

Tel un éclair, une idée riche le frappe alors qu'il monte dans le carrosse à la suite des dames.

« Bingley ! Parlez-nous donc de vos voisins ! »

Et voilà, il a réussi à dire une phrase complète, sans parler d'elle. Et sans rien dire de la surprise.

« Avec plaisir, Darcy. Ce sont des gens charmants que j'ai rencontrés pendant que vous étiez je ne sais où.

— À Pemberley.

— Vous étiez à Pemberley, Mr Darcy ? Ce n'était pas prévu ? Vous étiez déjà rentré avec nous à Londres…

— C'est la fin de l'été et le début de l'automne, c'est normal d'être là-bas. On récolte les choses les plus délicieuses et intéressantes en se promenant en août dans les bois de Pemberley… »

Son ton devient rêveur tandis qu'il regarde par la fenêtre le paysage qui défile.

Bingley sourit et commence à comprendre son ami.

« Pemberley, hein ? Depuis cet été ? Oh, mais nous dévions la discussion, j'allais vous parler des Bennet. Je les connais moins, car Mr Bennet était en voyage avec l'une de ses filles. Dans le nord…

— Vous avez des fraises ? Des framboises ? Ou, je sais ! Des mûres. Ce sont de mûres dont vous parlez, Mr Darcy, continue Mlle Bingley sur un ton de confidence.

— Oui, j'étais à Pemberley. Et qu'avez-vous pensé de Mr Bennet, Bingley ?

— Un homme affûté, qui tenait absolument à ce que je vous invite tous pour cette Assemblée. Il a un esprit vif, et il est… je ne sais pas. Curieux que vous me demandiez ça, Darcy.

— Pourquoi donc ? demande Darcy en réprimant son hilarité.

— Parce qu'il a les mêmes tics de paroles que vous, mon ami. Quand il essaye de ne pas rire afin de ne pas éventer une surprise.

— Allons, Charles, vous parlez d'un monsieur que Darcy n'a jamais vu et qu'il ne reverra jamais ! coupe vivement Mlle Bingley

— Les Richard et les Fitzwilliam se sont toujours bien entendus, ajoute Darcy toujours rêveur.

— Pemberley, hein ? demande Bingley avec une pointe d'interrogation dans la voix. Ce qu'on récolte dans les bois de Pemberley. Par exemple des nouveaux…

— Et vos autres voisins, Bingley ? lance vivement Darcy pour une fois un peu plus vif.

— Oh, oui, Sir William Lucas, c'est sûrement lui qui va nous accueillir ce soir. C'est le magistrat de Meryton. Il est affable et de bonne compagnie. »

La discussion continue, jusqu'à ce que le véhicule s'arrête devant un bâtiment éclairé d'une multitude de lumières.

« Enfin ! »

Le murmure de Darcy est surpris par nul autre que Bingley qui le regarde à nouveau.

« Tu savais très bien ce qu'il y aurait ce soir, Darcy. Quand tu es arrivé cet après-midi dans mon bureau. »

Pour toute réponse Darcy lui adresse un sourire resplendissant. Aussitôt il entraîne Bingley vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Ce dernier prend la main de sa sœur et la met d'office sur son bras, pour ne pas qu'elle s'accroche à Darcy, et s'avance, rassuré de la présence de son ami de l'autre côté.

Quand ils entrent, les musiciens s'interrompent et si Bingley veut continuer de surveiller son ami, il ne peut pas le faire quand Sir William s'avance vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Capital ! Capital ! Mr Bingley, vous arrivez à point ! »

Les yeux de Darcy parcourent toute l'assemblée, et il la voit, déjà engagée sur la piste de danse d'où elle lui adresse un sourire enjoué, avant de rejoindre d'autres jeunes dames, probablement sa mère et ses sœurs. Deux jours entiers qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Il se rassasie de sa beauté, et de la grâce qu'elle incarne dans la robe qu'il lui a offerte quand ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments.

Finalement, une voix qu'il reconnaît le sort dans sa contemplation, tandis que l'objet de ses pensées s'approche de son groupe.

« Oh, Mr Bingley, je suis ravi que vous soyez venu, comme prévu. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous présenter à ma femme, que voici, et mes quatre demoiselles, les plus jolies jeunes filles d'après ma femme. »

Darcy échange un regard avec son beau-père. Alors qu'il voit pour la première fois sa belle-mère qui s'étouffe devant les paroles de son mari, ce dernier le présente à chacune des filles qui sont venues les rejoindre.

« Jane, mon aînée. Mary, la troisième, et Catherine et Lydia, les deux dernières. »

Il ne présente pas celle qui est à son bras.

« Mr Bennet ! Vous oubliez Lizzy ! s'exclame Mme Bennet sans aucune finesse.

— Réellement ? Lizzy ? Mais pourquoi devrais-je présenter Lizzy ? Cela ne serait pas plutôt à son mari de la présenter ?

— Effectivement, vous avez parlé uniquement de vos filles non mariées, Richard. Je vous soutiens tout à fait, en revanche, j'aimerais retrouver la compagnie de ma femme au plus vite.

— Lizzy, ton mari est l'homme le plus intraitable qu'il existe au monde ! Mr Bingley, ma seconde fille est ici pour son voyage de noces. Je suis ravi de l'avoir encore un peu avec moi, mais je suis tout aussi soulagé de ne plus avoir à vivre sous le même toit qu'un tout nouveau couple. Je vous conseille de frapper copieusement avant d'entrer dans votre bibliothèque. Ne pas l'avoir fait la dernière fois m'a… comment dire ? Déconcerté, je pense que c'est le sentiment, au plus haut point. »

Il ajoute ces derniers mots en offrant la main de sa fille à son gendre qui attend ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Darcy prend avec affection sa femme à son bras, et se tourne vers son ami et la famille de ce dernier. Il commence par lui enlever les gants et son châle qu'elle laisse à sa sœur aînée. Tout le monde peut alors voir une alliance briller de mille feux, tandis que la jeune femme rougit sous le sous-entendu de son père.

« Elizabeth, amour de ma vie, voici mon très bon ami, M. Bingley. Bingley, je vous présente mon épouse, Elizabeth Darcy. »

 _Alors, d'après vous, il s'est passé quoi à la bibliothèque ?_

 _Edit du 4 janvier : une suite devrait arriver bientôt, vu que j'ai enfin passé le temps qu'il fallait à corriger les coquilles et imperfections._


End file.
